


Study Break

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Prostitute Stanley, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley knew he was alone, he knew he was no longer 'clean' after what he's done, but he never expected to be used like an object, or expected to be used by his twin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was never easy giving up one’s body…

To become compliant to another person’s will was what had once frightened him to no end, yet he did what he had to to survive. Being thrown out of the house with nothing more than a few crumpled dollars and a ratty back pack he learned the hard way that nothing in this world was truly free, a hard headed attitude would only get you so far; but if you were good to them then in return they would be good to you…

 

The run down motel that the twenty year old found himself in was just enough to keep him out of the cold- the windows were cracked and the lock on the door was broken, but the blankets were just thick enough to keep his body heat in whenever he got back and actually had the chance to sleep. Food was scarce for the twin, most days he relied on hand outs and food banks, even the occasional shop lifting, however his resources were running out and the growling of his stomach was becoming harder to ignore. He needed work, and soon. Whether it be sleeping with closet cased husbands or street wise junkies, he was determined to make enough money to pay for yet another month’s worth of motel nights and the chance to actually buy something other than day old stale bread and cup noodles. 

It never occurred to him to check which city he was in, after all, didn’t all cities work the same way? As long as he kept his head down and his hips moving he would be fine- never make eye contact, and never fuss, was his motto when it came to ‘clean, untainted’ folks- he saw himself as dirty, disgusting, only fit for the trash, and deep down he thought it to be true. Heading down the old main streets he kept to the shadows, staying close to the brick buildings of store fronts and occasionally glancing at his reflection; his hair that was once a shining mass of chocolate curls now hung over his shoulders in an over grown mullet- just as thick yet no long shining with health- his eyes looked almost sunken in, the warmth of childhood and joy gone, replaced with self-hatred and sorrow. The red zip up sweat shirt that he wore was his only defense against the elements, the cold April win ripping through him despite the extra layer, how he wished he was somewhere warm, somewhere safe…

“Hey!” The voice made him jump, his eyes widening as he looked up from the ground, his head tilting to the side as he pointed to himself, confused as to whether he was the one being spoken too. “Yeah you, heard from Ray that you’re a handy man, is that true?”

“I- yeah, I am.” Another piece of his soul broke as he acknowledged the fact, he was a ‘handy man’ alright, a Grade A slut. “What are you looking for?”

“How about I buy you a bite to eat and we’ll discuss details,” The man was no older than twenty five with copper colored hair that was pulled back in a loose pony tail, his eyes a deep, almost mesmerizing emerald. “Come on, I won’t hurt you, now how about it? My treat.”

The answer was obvious.

“All right… no funny business though!”

“Wouldn’t think of it. Name’s James, you got a name pretty boy?”

“St-No…I don’t have a name.” The cold wind ripped through him as he took the extended hand, “Call me Lee.”

“You got it, Lee.”

 

The warmth that flooded over Lee’s body when they entered the small scale diner was enough to make him relax, his lips twitching into a smile as he followed the man called James over to a booth at the far end of the eatery; with a belly demanding food, and given the option to order what he wanted he was quick to ask for a cheeseburger with fries, accompanied with a large strawberry milk shake.

“Haven’t eaten in a while have you, Lee?” James asked with amusement, a grin on his lips as he took a sip from his own coffee, watching as the man before him began to eat ravenously. “I’ll make this quick, I, along with my future associates attend Rivebend University. Our mid-terms are coming up for this Spring semester and we need a bit of a ‘stress relief’, if you will.”

Lee nodded his head. 

“Ray says you’re the tightest hole in this town,” James smirked, “And you sound like something we would enjoy using for a bit.”

“How many?”

“Does it matter?” James asked, reaching across the table to dab the ketchup off the corner of Lee’s lips. “You’ll get paid per man, of course. And I do expect you’ll be  
compliant. Or, of course, I could simply leave you here with the bill and allow the authorities to deal with you. Dining and Dashing along with Prostitution wouldn’t look good, now would it?” 

Lee wasn’t surprised by the turn in attitude- anything ‘free’ wasn’t in fact free, he had been waiting for this moment; licking the ketchup from his thumb before taking another bite from his burger he nodded solemnly in agreement. So what if there were going to be more men using him than just James, wasn’t he just another body to be used for stress release?

“Fine. I’ll do it.”

“That’s a good boy.” James perked up at Lee’s response, placing down a fifty on the table. “Now, you be a good boy and use the change to go clean yourself up. I expect you at the Rivebend Campus Library Thursday evening, don’t worry about bringing anything, we’ll have it all taken care of.”

Lee nodded mutely, watching the smirk grow on James lips, unable to say anything more- after all, what could he say?

Eating the rest of the food he had ordered Lee took the change and headed towards the nearest Drug Store, surely they would have cheap soap and shampoo…

 

Sweat beaded along Lee’s chest and forehead as he held tightly to the metal bar of the dumpster, his legs firmly wrapped around the strangers’ waist as the man thrusted into him repeatedly; the cold air of the night bit into Lee’s bare skin, his fingers going numb from holding onto the freezing metal for so long, but he had to be good, or else he wouldn’t get paid. His cock ached for release as the man came in him for the third time that night, Lee could feel the excess cum forcing his stomach to bulge just a bit more, his cock being fisted punishingly hard; he had to be silent, it was what his customer wanted, he wasn’t allowed to make a sound, less he miss out on being paid.

“You’re a good fuck, you know that?” The southern accent rolled off the police officer’s tongue, his hand slapping Lee’s backside violently while he pulled out, cum slowly dripping from the loosened hole. With shame pooling in his stomach Lee came with a silent sob, his knees giving out when his legs were dropped, forcing him to kneel in front of the dumpster, a few crumpled bills being thrown his way, landing in his own cum. 

“See you around slut.”

The alley smelt of garbage and decay, the light of the street lamp just missing Lee by a few inches, in the dark he could see a few cats watching him from the trash heaps that littered the ground, and in the cold silence he placed the bills into his hoodies pocket, but not before allowing a few tears to fall, his sobs shaking him to the core. With his pants down by his ankles Lee slowly stood up with the help of the railing, his backside stinging from the freshly forming bruises and the night air.

How he wished his old man had just killed him that night…

 

The water burned at Lee’s skin as he sat down into the tub, the grime of the past two days coming off as the water lapped at his skin. Dried cum and grime was carefully washed off his belly- a customer had used him roughly just the hour before, yet he knew he would be ready for that night. With the wash cloth lathered he lovingly washed over his belly and thighs- old scars on his hips and thighs standing out against the pale skin- he shivered as he ran the cloth over them, remembering each one and why they were there… Shaking his head he pushed the thought from his mind and began to wash down lower, washing his legs and eventually washing his groin carefully, wishing that he could just stay inside the tub forever, at least he was ‘clean’ there were the grime of the world could be washed off.

Having to drain the brownish water and refill the tub Lee went back down and worked on his chest and arms, groaning as he washed over bruises and scrapes- his nipples standing out against his skin- they were still sore from the earlier treatment. Saving his hair for last Stanley washed the dark locks repeatedly until his hair felt clean- the tangles and knots gone, his fingers once again being able to stroke through without getting caught. Chocolate hued eyes shut as he allowed himself to slip away in thought, dreaming of the life he was forced to leave behind and the last nice meal he was able to have with his ‘family’. Forcing himself out of the tub Lee grabbed the starch stiff towel and began to dry off, the cool air of the motel chilled him but he knew he couldn’t doddle, after all, he had an ‘appointment’ to make. 

Sitting on the edge of the queen sized bed Lee quickly tugged on pair of ‘clean’ black slacks and a white T-shirt, he didn’t bother with undergarments, after all, they wouldn’t be on for long anyways, he reasoned. With the motel key stuffed in his shoe and his hoodie slipped on he headed for the door, giving the room one last final look before heading out into the cold.

It would be a long and cold seven mile walk to the Campus Library…

 

By the time Lee had walked the long trek his feet were aching and he found he was ten minutes late; the Campus Library itself was large, constructed high with dome like ceilings and built up by imported bricks, simply walking through the maze like building made Lee feel out of place, as if he was a lowly sinner walking through a church. The Librarian he saw simply gazed at him in pity, as if knowing what he was there for, her eyes never quite meeting his as she went back to her scanning- the few students Lee saw were surrounded by books in paper, no one he would suspect was going to be part of the ‘party’ that night; heading deeper through the maze of book cases Lee spotted familiar copper hair, his stomach churning as he walked foreword, apologizing softly for being late.

“It was a long walk, wasn’t it?” James chided, his grip on Lee’s arm was like a vice grip, he didn’t wait for Lee to speak before dragging him towards a dimly lit part of the Library, a small group of men waiting for them. “We were going to let you have some freedom, but after making us wait for so long? You need to be punished.”

Lee’s stomach dropped at the way James spoke, his legs nearly giving out as he was pushed suddenly towards the group of faceless men- did anyone really have a face anymore? To imagine them faceless and shadowed was the only way Lee kept his sanity after doing this for so long. 

Lee felt rough hands dragging him to the back wall, a desk pressed into the corner- rough hands stripped Lee of his hoodie, the fabric ripping from their barbarian like aggression, they wasted no time in pushing him back onto the desk, forcing him to sit on it as they held his arms up above his head painfully, a thick belt wrapping around his wrists to keep them bound. Trying his best to keep quiet Lee watched in fear as a thick rope was tied to the belt, the other end threaded through a pulley device connected high up on the wall that forced Stanley to dangle for a moment by his arms as his pants and shoes were ripped away.

“Please, it’s too tight.” Lee whispered, a slap to his face making him see stars; powerless to do anything but watch he saw how his legs were parted widely, his ankles bound tightly with the rope- and just as it was done with his arms he watched as his legs were brought to dangle up by the pulley, his bare backside just barely brushing the surface of the desk. Lee shivered, his body bent nearly in half, his pink puckered hole on display- he felt too exposed, the black beady eyes of his ‘customers’ narrowed as the took the sight of him in, his breath hitching. A man with no face, but short cropped hair came over to him first, ripping his tie off from around his neck he tied it tightly around Lee’s eyes, successfully blinding him; Lee’s mouth was pried open as he felt what he could only imagine being his own sock being pressed into his mouth, his breathing almost cut off until he realized he could still breathe through his nose as long as he was careful not to panic.

“Such a pretty little slut. Thanks James, I needed a good study break.” A gruff voice laughed, Lee could hear something click, almost like a cap being taken off a pen, and to Lee’s despair he felt the wet tip of a marker being pressed to his skin, the first word easy for him to feel out.

S-L-U-T.

The group of men laughed, the marker being pressed down once again as more words were written across Lee’s thighs and belly.

Fuck. Me. Raw.

Lee felt tears forming at the words.

Study Break.

‘Cum in me’ was written dangerously close to Lee’s hole, he could feel the blindfold becoming wet from his tears. They were right. They were all right, he was a slut. A whore- everything they wrote!

Rough, fat fingers took turns thrusting into Stanley’s tight hole, his cries of pain stifled by the sock in his mouth, he wasn’t sure how many guys were thrusting their fingers into him- he prayed it was only one- but he couldn’t quite tell from all their scornful chuckles and comments- they were acting as if Lee was a toy they received on Christmas morning.

“Fuck him first James, you were the one who found him.” The group snickered, Lee felt his hips being swung forward as the tip of ‘James’ cock was pressed against his hole, Lee bit down harder onto the sock in his mouth, there would be no more preparations, and with a bolt of pain running up his spine he felt the cock enter him without waiting. Lee’s arms jerked high painfully, unable to pull them down, the cock inside him was pushed till it was buried all the way, but lord did it burn, filling Lee up more than he was used too; just as Lee was about to release his held breath he felt the cock beginning to slide out, the tip nearly slipping out before it was thrusted back in, his hips jerking from the sheer force of the rope. Lee cried out as he was fucked, his blind fold becoming soaked with his tears, the burning of the forced stretching was almost too much for him, his cock being tugged and fisted painfully until he was ashamedly hard; he heard every word that James grunted out as he was fucked, the mocking tones of the other men ringing in his ears, multiple hands slid up his shirt, fingers pinching and tugging on his nipples as James continued to slam into him, forcing Lee to silently cry out in pleasure as his prostate was strucked.

“You like that? Huh slut? You must love this!” James growled, beating into Lee harder, his hand jerking Lee’s cock in rhythm until Lee came with a shudder, his cum dripping down the man’s fingers. “Oh no, this is not going to work with me. Open his mouth!”

Lee’s mouth was forced open, the sock removed long enough for James cum slicked fingers to be shoved into his mouth, forcing Lee to taste himself- to lick his spilt seed off of James fingers.

“Lick it like you love it.” James sneered, his hips snapping harder as he withdrew his hand, commanding for the sock to be put back into Lee’s mouth. Gripping Lee’s thighs tightly James thrusts began to weaken, his cock buried against Lee’s prostate as he came inside of him. Lee could feel a mark being written on his skin.

I 

Lee’s brain began to drift as he felt the next cock that entered him- as long as he could run away to his land of ‘make believe’ then nothing could harm him. Even with each man taking turns thrusting into him, fucking him without mercy- filling him with so much cum, as long as he could keep that land of his their than he was safe…

Lee lost tracked of how many times he was fucked, by the way his body felt, the cum dripping from him, his legs and arms aching painfully, he could only imagine they had taken turns, each taking multiple turns each. Lee didn’t need to see to know his body was littered with words and marks; just as he thought it was over he felt a face pressing into his neck to bite him, whispering afterwards,

“Thanks for the Study Break slut.” 

It was James.

“Your money is in your shoe, have fun getting down from there.” James chuckled darkly, “I came in you three times, shit, you are worth the tightness. See you around, pretty boy.”

Lee began to struggle at the man’s words, begging as much as he could around the sock to be released, but he could tell by how quiet it was now that James was gone, and that he was trapped with his arms and legs tied up and his wrecked ass hole for the world to see and use…

 

‘Please…God…Just kill me…’ Lee cried, his legs and arms felt numb, he could no longer feel them, his head ached and his stomach growled and churned in pain- it was then though that he heard what sounded like footsteps. Thrashing once more his back hit the wall behind him loudly, whoever was walking nearby clearly heard him and went running to see what it was.

“Hello? Is anyone- Oh…Oh my…”

Lee couldn’t quite place it, but somehow that voice sounded familiar…

Oddly familiar.

“Study Break?” The unknown speaker chuckled, however there was nothing cruel about it, it was almost as if the man was curious. “I-I could use a break…”

Lee felt his heart plummet as he heard the sound of a zipper being lowered and fabric rustling. His hole was already loose enough that the man needed no preparation, the first few thrusts were timid, almost soft, whilst hands gently held Lee’s hips. The man was talking softly, whispering how amazing Lee felt around his cock, how Lee looked oddly familiar; Lee felt himself hardening despite his internal screaming, he could feel a work calloused hand wrap around the base of his cock and that was when he realized something about this man.

He had six fingers.

Lee wanted to sob with how torn he felt emotionally, was this him? Was this who he thought it was? The thrusts became harder, faster, and without realizing it Lee’s gag was removed, warm lips kiss his softly as a warm, cinnamon sweet tongue entered his mouth; helplessly Lee kissed back, crying harder as his cock was pumped, it didn’t take much for either of them, their lips breaking apart as they cried out in orgasm, cum gushing into Lee’s spent body as he came over the man’s hand. Their gasps and pants rung out in unison and just before Lee feared the man would leave he cried back.

“Please- St-Stanford? Is- is that you?”

The man stiffened, Lee could feel the blind fold being removed, and much to his dismay and hopes the man before him was his twin- a very confused and very scared look twin.

“S-Stanley?” Stanford took a step back, looking his twin over before slowly pulling up his underwear and pants, his hands reaching out to touch Stanley’s thighs. “Stanley, it’s you…but how? Why?”

“Hey…” Stanley tried to smile but found he couldn’t, he cried out in pain as he tried to move, watching sadly as Stanford stood on the desk to remove Stanley’s binding. Stanley hit the table with a hard thud, his ears ringing from the blow as he fought to keep his barring’s. Cum poured down Stanley’s thighs, the tears unrelenting as he curled foreword and sobbed into his bruised hands. 

“Stanley? Stanley are you okay?” Stanford removed his own coat to place it around Stanley’s shoulders, shushing his twin as he took a look at the scars that littered his thighs and belly. “Is this, is this what you’ve been doing since you were thrown out?”

Stanley said nothing, but Stanford knew.

“You never destroyed my project, did you?”

Stanley only sobbed harder.

“Please…Stanley, let me take you to my dorm- Fiddle-Fiddleford and I will clean you up, okay? Please Stanley, let me help you.”

“I’m dirty!” Stanley sobbed, shaking violently as he tried not to scream. “I’m dirty and I’m a slut! You’re too pure to be around me! I’m just another fuck hole to this world!”

“Stanley- please, shh, it’s okay…” Stanford was at a loss of what to say, taking his twin into his arms he did the only thing he could do, and that was to hold him until Stanley had cried his tears out. Stanford took notice of the money in his twins’ shoes and the cum that dripped down his twins’ thighs, he didn’t know what the future held, but he did know that he wouldn’t let Stanley go.

He lost his twin once to the world; he wasn’t going to let it happen again.…”


	2. Aftermath

The tears that flooded down the younger twins’ cheeks slowly ceased along with his sobs and shivers, his glossy eyes fighting to meet his twins’- how could he look at his twin- his perfect and pure twin, when he himself was so tainted and broken? The thin sweater that was draped over Stanley’s shoulders brought him back to the present, his pudgy hands gripping onto his twins’ shirt in earnest, the numbness threatening to wash over him, as it had done each day after those terrible acts…

“Stay with me, Stanley.” Stanford’s voice was soft, his arms still firmly wrapped around his twin in attempt to keep him warm, noting just how hard Stanley was shivering. Taking note of Stanley’s belonging’s Stanford sighed; with the campus as dead as it had been of late Stanley knew he would more than easily be able to sneak Stanley to the dorms, however the problem lied in Stanley’s clothing. The pants that Stanley had been wearing were covered in cum from the earlier acts, the thread bare sweat shirt torn and tossed aside like mere rags…as for Stanley’s underwear Stanford could not see, a knot forming in his stomach at the thought of some man keeping them as a ‘trophy’. Gently Stanford released his twin from his hold, getting down from the desk Stanford brought up Stanley’s shoes, collecting the crumpled bills up from inside before helping slip them on over Stanley’s feet. The next task was harder than Stanford had imagined, being forced to use the sweat short he coerced Stanley forward, wrapping the thin red material around his hips, tugging the wider of the material frontwards to keep Stanley’s modesty; it was then however that he noted the tears once more slipping silently down Stanley’s cheeks.   
“Stanley?”

There was no recognition in Stanley’s eyes that he had heard the other speak.

“Stanley, you’re starting to scare me…” Reaching forward to stroke Stanley’s hair Stanford found that his gentle touch was met with a violent shiver, the dead eyes of his brother looking right through him. “Come on Stanley, I need you to stay with me, okay? I’m going to take you some place safe, get you cleaned up and some food in you, okay? Please Stanley…say something…”

Numbly Stanley slid off the desk, the rest of the slick and cum dripping down the back of his thighs- however he remained silently, his knees buckling before he could catch his balance; adjusting the sweater over Stanley’s shoulders Stanford’s arm wrapped around his twin, pulling Stanley in close for both Stanley to lean on for support, but as well to try and cover Stanley’s bare backside from view. The first few steps were the hardest, Stanford could feel the way Stanley shifted away from him- felt the way Stanley tried to walk on his own, however Stanley soon realized as his legs began to shake and his knees locked and wobbled that Stanford would have to be his crutch. In silence they walked, the library being left further and further behind, the tears still dripping down Stanley’s cheeks, illuminated by the light from the full moon- Stanford could hear the laughter and idle chatter from soon to be graduates and maneuvered around them, shielding Stanley with his body as much as he could, however he wondered if Stanley could even hear them, fearing that his twin was shutting down faster than they could walk. 

“I think you’ll really like Fiddleford, he’s really a kind man.” Stanford’s voice was low, his tone soft in hopes of bringing Stanley out of his tormented inner thoughts, “He’s always wanted to meet you…”

“I’m a slut.”

Stanford’s heart cracked at the words that slipped from Stanley’s lips, the tone his twin used reminded him of a machine, lifeless and monotone…

“There’s a tub if you want to take a bath- we’ll get you some clean clothes and something to eat, how does that sound Stanley? You still like toffee peanuts? I should have a left over burger from lunch if you want it…” Stanford’s voice began to crack, the hand on Stanley’s shoulder gripping down, “please Stanley, I can’t do this alone. I need you to open up to me, please?”

Stanley remained silent, a soft whimper being sounded when the cold of the night air bit into his damp skin; searching his pockets for his dorm key Stanford grunted in annoyance, fidgeting with the old lock on the door until it finally gave, looking about before walking Stanley in, glad for the shelter the dormitory offered. Leading and helping Stanley up the stairs to the third floor was harder than Stanford expected, each step having to be taken slow, Stanley’s knees threatening to give out at any second- however Stanford refused to let his twin fall, his arms wrapping around Stanley’s hips to help steady him; it was only when they got to the top of the stairs that Stanford started wondering just how he would breach the subject with Fiddleford, after all, he would need to be thoroughly explained about the situation, but how could he do that with Stanley in the room? How could he make his twin relive his ordeals? 

“Stanley…” Standing before the door at the end of the hall Stanford slowly reached out, wiping away a stray tear. “I need you to do me a huge favor, are you listening? I need you to just standing right by this door, it’ll only take a moment, and I promise, I won’t leave you out here by yourself for long, okay?”

It took a moment before Stanley nodded his understanding, glossy eyes fighting to keep Stanford’s hold before they slid closed, the younger twins’ back leaning against the cool wall of the hallway. Without a moment to spare Stanford had the door to the room open, leaving it ajar just a crack in case Stanley needed him. “Fiddleford, you up?”

The dorm room itself was once spacious, two beds pushed on opposite walls were littered with open books and spread out papers- posters of famous world leaders and physicians lining the walls whilst empty soda bottles and fast food papers covered the carpeted floor. By the window of the room a young man sat, spectacles near falling off the rim of his long, slender nose, his straw colored hair pulled back in a ponytail. Looking up from his project the man known as Fiddleford smiled, waving over his roommate with gusto, holding out a paper. 

“Why Jimminy I think I got this! Stanford, if I reverse the mass weight of- Stanford?” Emerald hued eyes widened in concerned with how quiet and forlorn the other looked, the paper falling to the floor- forgotten for the time being. “Stanford, what’s the matter? Did something happen at the library?”

“I- Jesus…” A six fingered hand raked through Stanford’s hair, pulling a few strands out in his frustration, “Fiddleford… I messed up… Oh Christ I messed up!”

Pushing off from his seat the smaller man was quick to move forward, leaning up on tip toes to grab the older twins’ shoulders, fear coloring his voice. “Stanford, you’re not making a lick of sense, what happened? What did you mess up?”

“St-Stanley!” Tears blurred Stanford’s vision, his shoulders slumping forward, “After all these y-years I thought I ha-hated him! But- Fiddleford, he’s turning tricks for money…someone had him tied up in the Library, and I- I used him…and now I don’t know what to do- I can’t just leave him, he needs me! But how can I-”

“Where is he?”

“O-out in the hall way, oh god Fiddleford, what can I do? He probably hates me so much-”

Fiddleford wasted no time in pushing past the older twin, his mind focused on the task at hand as he made his way to the partially open door, looking about the hall until he spotted Stanley sitting by the door frame, his knees brought to his chest with his arms wrapped around them tightly. Getting to his knees Fiddleford smiled gently, a soft hum escaping his lips whilst he waited for Stanley to take notice of him; when finally Stanley’s eyes were visible from behind his hair Fiddleford waved, cocking his head to the side.

“So, you must be Stanley, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you, I’m Fiddleford H. McGucket.” Fiddleford cooed, slowly reaching out to brush Stanley’s sweat matted bangs from his forehead, the smile never once leaving his lips- in Stanley’s condition he was no more than a mere child, a child that needed Fiddleford to be gentle and patient rather than loud and commanding. “Would you like to come inside? The room’s warm compared to this awful cold hallway.”

Stanley’s head shook. 

“Are you sure? I’m sure a nice warm bath and food will make you feel better.” Fiddleford offered, his fingers softly lingering against Stanley’s cheek. “Stanford is very worried about you, he really loves you, you know. Please, will you come in?”

Stanley opened his mouth to argue, wanting to tell the stranger before him just how wrong he was, however he found himself swallowing his words, perplexed and confused as to how this man could touch him so softly and speak to him so kindly, didn’t he know how filthy he was?

“I- I’m dirty…”

“No one is without a bit of dirt.” Fiddleford gently took Stanley’s hands, helping the mildly reluctant other to stand, his smile widening, “but something tells me with a bit of soap and care you’ll be just fine as rain.”

Stanley wordlessly followed the shorter male inside the shared bed room, his eyes unwilling to meet his twins’; curiously Stanley glanced to the smaller man when his hand was gently take once more, allowing Fiddleford to lead him into the private bathroom that was attached. The tub had been filled with warm water, the scents of vanilla and cinnamon wafting up on the soft puffs of steam, for a moment Stanley looked taken aback by the sight of the clean room, much too clean for what he had been used too. Gasping Stanley took a step back towards the door, his eyes widening when Fiddleford removed the sweat shirt from around his waist, his lower body once more exposed much to his horror- Stanley’s lips parted, his body shaking in panic. 

“It’s okay, Stanley.” Fiddleford softly cooed, speaking in a tone he had once reserved for small animals, “I’m not going to hurt you, I just want you to take a bath, you’ll feel awful better once you get all cleaned up. How does that sound?”

Stanley wanted to protest, wanted to push the other away, yet his body would not move, and despite himself he found the bath to be a very welcoming sight. Chewing his bottom lip raw Stanley finally nodded, steeping out of his shoes, shrugging the thin sweater off from around his shoulders before stepping a foot into the warm water, a gasp escaping his lips at just how amazing the water felt against the cold skin of his foot. Looking for a signal of reassurance Stanley stepped into the tub when Fiddleford nodded, his lips mirroring the smile he saw on Fiddleford’s; holding onto the rim of the tub Stanley eased himself down into the water slowly, a soft whimper leaving him as the water lapped at bruises and marks on his backside and belly. Settling by the rim of the tub Fiddleford worked silently in suddsing up a spare wash cloth, reaching out to one of Stanley’s arms in order to wash away the filthy words written in marker, it took several times, however the words soon began to fade and as they did so did the glossiness of Stanley’s eyes begin to fade. 

“Doesn’t this feel better?” Fiddleford brought his hands together to cup a bit of water, pouring it over Stanley’s chest before he washed Stanley’s thighs and legs, keeping care to avoid moving further. “Would you mind terribly if I leave you be for a moment? I want to check on Stanford.” 

Waiting for Stanley to nod Fiddleford got to his feet, dusting the dirt off his knees before heading out into the shared room, spotting the older Stan twin sitting on the edge of his bed, his head cradled in his six fingered hands.

“Hey- I got him in the bath.” Sitting beside Stanford Fiddleford rested his hand on the mans’ shoulder, guiding him closer to lean on him. “He’s going to be okay Stanford, I promise, we ain’t going to let him down. We’ll find out who did this and we’ll make sure they get taken care of. I care about you, and my Momma said that when you care about someone like family then them and all their relations are family. I won’t let you or Stanley hurt no more, you got that?”

“Th-thank you, Fiddleford, you’re being so kind…” Stanford sniffled, drying his tears before asking, “Do you really think we’ll find out who caused this?”

A devilish little smile grew on Fiddleford’s lips as he nodded, patting Stanford’s back, “Of course we will, and they won’t be getting away with it. Now, let’s get Stanley dressed and ready for bed, poor thing, he must be so tired.”

 

With the words gone and the bath water drained Stanley was helped in getting dressed, his breathe hitching at just how soft the pajama bottoms felt on his skin- how long had it been since he last wore clean clothes? His hair was combed with care and his nails were cut, for a moment Stanley felt the urge to cry wash over him, the kindness from his twin and Fiddleford almost too much for him to believe he was worthy of; it took longer for Stanley to finally eat the offered food that was given to him, his weak protests trailing off when the smell of the burger finally reached him, his mouth watering before he broke down, devouring the sandwich and fries quickly before looking away, ashamed of his actions. The bed that Stanley sat on was hard, however he marveled at how soft the sheets felt, the blanket thick and warm despite his thread barren one at the motel- slipping under the covers Stanley gasped when he felt Stanford slide in next to him, his twin still silent however comforting as his arm wrapped around Stanley, pulling him closer when he felt him shiver.

“I have you, Stanley.” He murmured, offering Stanley his body heat under the covers, hushing his twin from protesting that they were ‘too old’ to be this close. “Just let me take care of you, please.”

“Okay, Stanfy.” Stanley finally whimpered, burying his face into the side of Stanford’s neck, the scent of sweat and stale cologne lulling him to sleep alongside the gentle thrum of Stanford’s heartbeat. 

 

By morning’s first ray of light Stanford slowly began to stir, his brows furrowing when he felt something warm and soft pressed up against him, for a moment he wondered if it was Fiddleford- the older male always did end up crawling into bed with him whenever Stanford had a bad dream, yet after opening his eyes he saw that it was none other than Stanley. For a moment Stanford took the chance to watch his twin sleep, the gentle puffs of air tickling the hairs of his neck, the look of peace on Stanley’s face warming Stanford’s heart and filled him with ease- how could anyone lay such a hand to the other? Did they not see how absolutely beautiful Stanley was, both inside and out? 

Reaching up Stanford stroked the bangs out from his twins’ face, smiling softly when Stanley groaned in his sleep, murmuring about needing more sleep; curling up closer to the source of warmth and comfort Stanley re-adjusted his face, using Stanford’s neck as a hiding spot whilst he slept, a habit that Stanley had even when he and Stanford were children. 

“You’re okay, Stanley.” Stanford murmured gently, adjusting the blankets around them, never seeing the smile on Stanley’s face as he did so; however he felt the lips against his neck twitch upwards before allowing himself to fall back asleep…

 

Despite being wide awake Stanley remained in bed throughout the day, the scent of food made his stomach churn with pain and every attempt for communication was shot down; curled up under the covers he remained, tucked away in the far corners of his mind whilst Stanford and Fiddleford took turns on keeping an eye on him, going as far as lifting the blanket up every so often when they feared that Stanley was suffocating himself. In hushed tones Fiddleford and Stanford discussed the future, the idea of getting an apartment in the city slowly morphed into one of a house- a house where the three of them could live, another way that Stanford could take care of his twin and in hopes of helping him heal.

“Whoever did this is still on campus.” Fiddleford murmured darkly, emerald hued eyes narrowing in disgust- how could anyone lay a hand on Stanley? “You should stay here; I’m going to the library.” 

“Are you sure? Maybe I should-”

“No. Stanley will need you more than me when he’s ready to get up, I want you to stay, don’t worry, I’ll be careful.” Fiddleford’s tone held a note of finality, his voice unwavering. Already dressed and reaching for his brown patched up jacket Fiddleford casted a soft smile to his roommate, adjusting his glasses and pocketing the dormitory key before turning to the door, solely focused on finding the ones responsible for such a cruel act. 

“Be careful.” Stanford murmured, turning back to his bed, the sounds of muffled sobs reaching his ears; without hesitation he slipped under the blankets, his arms pulling Stanley into a loving embrace, unable to keep his own silent tears from falling. “I love you Stanley.” He whisper’s into his twins’ thick and tangled locks, wishing Stanley would say it back…

 

The section of the Library where Stanley had been found in was blocked off by a janitorial cart and ‘Wet Floor’ sign; it didn’t take a genius to know why, however Fiddleford knew that the janitorial staff most likely didn’t care about what they found or what could of happened, only that they wanted it cleaned up in time before the end of their shift. The Library was silent, a few left over students milling about, yet it was one student in particular that caught Fiddleford’s attention, a male student with fiery copper hair and a self-satisfied smirk on his face whenever he looked towards the blocked off area; Fiddleford felt a shiver jolt down his spine, making his way towards where the other sat, doing his best to appear as if he were searching for a book- however he recognized the student, a man coming from a family of old money, even if James was the one who had ‘bought’ Stanley, what could Fiddleford, a student living off of financial aid and kindness, do? There would be no way of proving it, nor would the University be even considering in at least holding an investigation…it made Fiddleford’s blood boil in rage, his knuckles cracking.

“Stupid slut, wonder what happened to him?” James mumbled, leaning his chin on his hand, a book laying open before him. “I should buy him again for next weekend.”

Emerald hues widened behind thick lenses, it took all of Fiddleford’s strength to hold himself back rather than attack- oh how he wanted rake his nails down the smug bastard’s face, wanted to cause him pain that even he himself doubted he was able to inflict. Growling softly Fiddleford spun on his heel, rushing from the Library as quietly and quickly as possible- needing to tell Stanford of the discovery before it was too late. The window of opportunity to stroke was closing, and Fiddleford was not going to let the smug bastard get away with it. 

“Stanford, we need to talk. Now.” Fiddleford’s heart raced, his hands going cold and clammy from how tightly they had been balled up, practically tugging the other up out of bed he brought him to the bathroom, all but slamming the door closed to ensure that Stanley would not hear them. “He- He’s in the Library.” Panting from the running Fiddleford took several quick breaths, holding out a hand to stop Stanford from interrupting him. “James- James Baxter- He’s the one who did this- him and his cronies! If we don’t act fast he’s going to leave the Library and we won’t be able to find him again unless we want the whole student body knowing we’re looking for him.”

Stanford’s eyes hardened at Fiddleford’s words, his lips set in a thin line, his head nodding curtly in understanding. “I see.” Stanford reached out, resting his hand on Fiddleford’s shoulder, his fingers squeezing just a bit too hard, “I need you to watch over Stanley, I have a few things I want to talk to James about. Would you mind?”

“Do you think it’s safe ta go alone?” 

“This is between him and I.” Stanford snarled, his brows furrowing. Slipping his hand off of Fiddleford’s shoulder Stanford left the bathroom, heading to the bed quickly to let the other know that he was leaving, when there was no answer of acknowledgement Stanford sighed, casting Fiddleford a knowing look before leaving. 

He wasn’t coming back until he taught the other a lesson…

 

By the time Stanford had walked across the campus to the Library James was already standing up with messenger bag, clearly about to leave.

“Hey- James!” Stanford called, his voice a bit too loud for the quiet setting of the Library, however he didn’t care. “Got a minute?”

“Well if it isn’t Stanley-” James smile dropped for a moment, noticing the thick rimmed glasses and the extra fingers. “My apologies, Stanford, you just look like somebody else I know.”

Stanford’s teeth ground in rage, “Yeah, I do know. You have a moment? I want to discuss something with you. In private.”

“Of course.” The thick book was left on the table, an easy going smile spreading on the male students’ lips; following Stanford to one of the private study rooms he watched in amusement as the door was locked, and Stanford moved to block it. “Now, what is this all about? Surely you aren’t asking me out on a study date. Or are you no longer fucking around with that southern inbred hick? Rumor has it.”

“You leave Fiddleford out of it- I know you abused my brother last night.” Stanford felt his self-control slipping, his hands forming fists, “I want to know why- and you better be honest or so help me-”

“Or what? You going to punch me?” James laughed, shaking his head at the thought, “It wasn’t personal Stanford, a slut’s a slut; in fact you should be thanking me, I gave that poor excuse of a hole last night a job, I assure you he was paid. And, if I’m not mistaken, you probably were the one who found him. Tell me, was he begging? Was he whining and begging to be fucked? Was he whimpering and trying to play with himself? It makes me wish I set up a camera, but alas, simply didn’t plan it right.”

“You shut your mouth.”

“Tell me, where is Stanley? I would love to buy him again tonight, the rumors are true, he does have the tightest hole in town, I would love to ruin it more-”

Crack!

Blood spewed from James’s nose, the cartilage clearly having been broken by the force behind Stanford’s punch; the next fist connected with James’s jaw, the force behind the swing doubled; taken aback for a moment the other stumbled backwards, gray eyes widening in surprise before striking back, connecting with Stanford’s left cheek. With Stanford’s glasses being torn from his face he was left blind, both eyes squinting in attempt to see the oncoming blows, parrying back with his own, forcing the other back against the wall- Stanford never appreciated his forced boxing lessons until that moment, subduing the other out with a cruel left punch to the temple, his own breath coming out in pained bursts. 

“Don’t ever- don’t you ever fucking talk to my brother again- do you understand me?!” The words echoed in the small enclosed room, sweat and blood dripping down Stanford’s cheeks, crouching down he felt for his glasses- the right lens was cracked but he knew that it was worth it. Spitting out a bit of blood to the side Stanford gave James one final look, smirking at how defeated he looked, groaning with his back against the wall. “I’m glad we had this talk. If I ever find out you’ve contacted him again I’ll come back- and you don’t want to see what an enraged ‘hick’ is capable of.”

Stepping on the forgotten messenger bag Stanford headed for the door, his head ringing and his ribs aching- but oh how it was worth all the pain…

 

“Oh my blazes- Stanford, are you okay?” Fiddleford cried out quietly, searching the room for the first aid kit, “What happened?”

At Fiddleford’s words Stanley sat up, his eyes widening at the sight of his twin, his hands shooting up to his mouth to muffle the cry of sorrow that escaped. Ignoring Fiddleford’s questions Stanford moved to the bed, his arms wrapping around Stanley to bring him close, his darkening bruised cheek resting softly on Stanley’s. “He won’t hurt you again, I promise.”

“W-What have you done?” Stanley whispered, holding his twin just as close, sniffling to fight back the onslaught of tears.

“What needed to have been done a long time ago. Please, Stanley, stay with us, let me take care of you.” The shaking of Stanley’s head only intensified Stanford’s pleading. “Please, god, I can’t lose you again Stanley…please…I love you too much, I need you to stay.”

“I’m a burden.” Stanley whimpered, the tears falling, “You got hurt- all because of me!”

“And I’ll do it again.” Stanford promised ruefully, stroking Stanley’s hair, “Won’t you stay? Fiddleford and I are going to be moving soon, we want you to come with us. We’ll get you to a doctor for a checkup, it’ll all be okay, just wait and see.”

“We really do.” Fiddleford smiled sweetly, sitting on Stanley’s free side to stroke away a tear from Stanley’s cheek. “Come now, you really think your brother would risk getting expelled if he didn’t love you?”

Stanley swallowed thickly, his heart skipping a beat at the tenderness he was shown- was this what it felt like to be loved? To be cared for?

“O-okay, I’ll do it.”

“And no more of what you’ve been doing. You just let us take care of you.” Stanford said sternly, yet lovingly, his eyes narrowing for emphasis. 

Stanley only cried harder in relief.

He wasn’t sure if what was happening was a dream, but if it was, he never wanted to wake up…


End file.
